the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel
Israel is a country located in the Mediterranean Sea's shores, on Asia. It's capital is Bethlehem and it's most largest city is Tel Ahayot. History Israel has been home of the earliest civilziations ever discovered in the world, the Canaanites. The Judaean Autonomous Empire was made in 558 BC, during the reign of Saint Clothild, and the annexation of the Jordan River by Nebuchadnezzar. The first synagogue was built by Solomon in 338 BC, and marked the start of the Zionism. The land was annexed by the Persians during the First Zoroastrian Conflict, and then by the Romans in the 1st century BC. On Bethlehem, Jesus was born in the first year, by a guiding light that all nations saw. The Mesopotamians tried to invade their land, but with the help of all Judaeans, Jesus brought destruction to those who dared invade their land. Jesus was crucified by orders of the Roman Empire, which then led into a large earthquake and a very dark storm in the land. Following the tragedy of Jesus, the Romans destroyed the city of Jerusalem on Saturday, and then, within the Resurrection of Jesus on Shavif Halileya, the entire Roman province of Jerusalem was renewed, until it got annexed by Syria. The conflict between the Jews and the Zoroastrians was ended in 473 CE, when the Jews went victorious during the siege of Jericho. The Jewish land of the Roman Empire was invaded by the Abbasid Caliphate in 946, causing the death of millions of Jewish people. For that, they made a revolution against the Islamists, and it's victory led to the forming of the Republic of Jerusalem, in 1021. The Siege of Jerusalem was the most tragic scenery in Jewish history, on which the Egyptians and the Jews battled in the city of Jerusalem. The victory was from the Egyptians, and many Jews were sentenced to death every time they talk about their religion. It was then annexed again to the Abbasid Caliphate in 1271, following the Surrender of Acre. It was annexed then by the Ottoman Empire in 1452, causing the First Holocaust, on which 10 million Jewish people died. The remaining people living there all switched to Islam, and mosques were built in the downtown city of Jerusalem. An revolt was made by Hayim Neturion in 1748 against the Ottomans, marking the establishment of the Second Republic of Jerusalem. For that, All of the muslim people which lived on the Jewish land all moved to the southern part of the Ottoman Empire, on which is now Hejaz. Many mosques and Islamic stuff were destroyed during the establishment of the Republic. The French made an expedition through the Republic of Jerusalem during the Napoleonic Wars, and annexed the territory of the Republic to France, which led to the Second Holocaust. It remained a French territory until 1874, after a revolution led by Ashim Hagarat. The Republic of Israel was established in 1875. Israel's economy had resurged in 1903, with the first western university being built. Israel had been occupied by the Nazis in 1943, which led to the Third Holocaust. Israel had a war with the Muslims still abiding on the land in 1992, which led to the Fourth Holocaust, and this time between Muslims and Jews. Culture TBA Economy Israel's official religion is Catholic, but the most practiced religions are Jewish believings and Zionism. TBA Symbols Israel's flag was adopted in 1893, during the Catholic World Congress in Jerusalem. Israel's anthem is Song of the Haziat.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project